chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaylee Parkman
Kaylee Alicia Parkman is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She will be the second child and the eldest daughter of Abbie and Matthew Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Decorporealisation, Object Identification and Enchantment. Appearance Kaylee will have dark brown hair and eyes, both of which are features inherited from her maternal family. Her hair will darken somewhat as she ages, to the point where it could be considered black. She will have pale skin and will be a cheerful child, almost always smiling. Despite being naturally pale, she will spend a lot of time making sure she doesn't look it as an adult. She will be a little chubby when young, but will be very skinny as an adult. Her taste in clothes will be simple and not exceptionally fashionable. Abilities Kaylee's first ability will be Decorporealisation. She will be able to decorporealise at will. She will then become intangible and will fade slightly, and could with concentration become entirely invisible. She could walk through walls in this form, and let objects pass through her. However, unlike spectrification, she would not also gain associated capabilities such as telekinesis or causing cold spots. Her second ability will be Object Identification. Using this ability, Kaylee could simply look at a concealed object and would identify and recognise it. This means that she could realise any form of fake or feigned device, as well as seeing anything which has been hidden by another ability, but it cannot reveal people. She could also see through bags and pockets to see what is concealed within, and can sense hidden weapons. Her final ability will be Enchantment. Kaylee will be able to make objects behave differently than their normal and usual function. For example, she could make an object like a ring induce a particular emotion in those who touch it, or enchant a pair of glasses to give x ray vision when worn. Enchantments on objects give these objects supernatural powers or features and these can contain side-effects for those who touch the enchantment. Some enchantments can include making objects look differently. People too can be enchanted, however not to the extent of objects. Enchantments on people leave them feeling differently and feeling enchanted towards Kaylee, finding her charming. This will usually lead people to listen to her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abbie Parkman (née Gray) *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older brother - Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Younger brothers - Thomas Parkman and Chris Parkman *Younger sisters - Chloe Parkman, Lily Parkman, Anna Parkman and Emma Parkman Jnr Etymology Kaylee is a Gaelic name which means "descendant of Caollaidhe". Her middle name, Alicia, means "noble kind" or "of noble sort", and is of Germanic origin. This is also the name of one of her second cousins. Her surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who owns or works in a park. History & Future Kaylee will be born on the 11th February, in 2032. Her older brother, Matt, will be 2 years old at the time. Kaylee will be 2 in 2034, when her younger brothers, Thomas and Chris, are born, and she will be 3 when the eldest of her sisters, Chloe, is born in April 4th, 2035. Lily will be born early in 2037, and Anna will be born on the 1st March 2038. Emma Jnr will be born 24th September, 2040. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters